Gandalf the Grey
Gandalf, the Grey is a The Lord of the Rings character that is a Istar, also known as wizard, sent to combat the threat of Sauron in Middle-Earth, and later the guide for the Fellowship of the Ring in their quest to destroy the One Ring. In batinthesun's series, Gandalf was first featured in episode two of Super Power Beat Down, fighting against Darth Vader, that is, so far, his only appearance. He was portrayed by Carl Adams and voiced by Hunter Davis. Character Traits Gandalf is hot tempered and impatient, but also very caring, wise, witty, cunning, and brave. Most os his acts are to protect the peoples of middle earth and preserve their way of life. He takes particular interest in the simple yet charming lifestyles such as like the one the hobbits lead, becoming quite fond of them as companions. Gandalf's character contrasts to of other wizards such as Saruman, who deeply seeks power and knowledge. Gandalf was the responsible of moving the peoples of Middle-Earth against the wrath of Sauron, and the responsible for convoking the Fellowship of the Ring. In the end, the old wizard would always sacrifice himself for the greater good of the world or their friends. In Super Power Beat Down Darth Vader vs Gandalf Gandalf and a hobbit (probably supposed to represent Frodo Baggins) are walking within the Shire when the wizard notices a strange fearsome figure coming in their direction, and seeing him as a menace, Gandalf tells the hobbit to stay behind him. The stranger introduces himself as Darth Vader and reveals the reason of his visit: He's there for the One Ring. Gandalf tells him he's not going to get it, and as the Sith Lord strikes with force lightning, the wizard is able to briefly block the attack with magic, as he tells the halfling to run. And the hobbit runs and hides, as Vader goes after him, only to face Gandalf once again. After a short fight, the wizard summons a power with his sword, and assumes the young form of his enemy, when still known as Anakin Skywalker. The Dark Lord calls his opponent a fool, for not knowing the power of the Dark Side, and is answered with a statement that the ring is more powerful than even it, and it would destroy any good left inside Vader, also calling him Anakin. Darth Vader whips out his lightsaber, and his young form does the same, the two combat for a while, until Vader's hand is cut off. Gandalf them assumes his original form again and with magic, appears to have defeated the opponent. When the wizard prepares the final attack to knock down the sith lord, Vader uses the force to attrack the lightsaber back to his hand, and with that movement, cuts Gandalf in half, defeating his adversary as the hobbit screams, shocked. Trivia * The scene when Gandalf is introduced seems to be a reference to a scene from ''The Fellowship of the Ring, ''the first movie from The Lord of the Rings franchise. * Like most of the characters present in Super Power Beat Down, many of Gandalf's lines are either directly based or reference his original lines in his canon appearances. * Many fans consider Vader's victory upon Gandalf as unfair, as the wizard is a Istari, sent by Eru, Middle-Earth's god-like being and creator, to eradicate corruption and darkness, in which the old man is just one of his forms, so he wouldn't have died even after being cut in a half. ↑ http://lotr.wikia.com/Gandalf * It has been theorized by fans that he is going to return to Super Power Beat Down as Gandalf the White. References Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Super Power Beat Down Characters Category:Defeated Category:Faced Darth Vader Category:DARTH VADER vs GANDALF Category:Combatants Category:Tolkien's legendarium